


Moment of Selfishness

by Maiika



Series: Cruel Love [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shot, Outer Space, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: In a universe where Earth was destroyed by the Saiyan sent for the job, an Earthling woman living a very different life encounters the man who changed her fate.  The unexpected happens between them when no identities are exchanged.  One-shot





	Moment of Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut snippet from Cruel Love, but you don't need to read the full story to enjoy this one-shot.

They passed through the hall until they arrived at a door, the curves and lines of its metal number catching Chi-Chi's eye before she turned her gaze to her taller companion. When he barred his muscled arm in front of her, Chi-Chi suspected this was the handsome soldier's room.

Chi-Chi watched his smooth brow furrow, narrowing his dark eyes as he swiped the access panel behind her. She heard the beep grant them access and her already-fluttering heart leapt.

She was really doing this.

When he leaned down to press his supple lips against Chi-Chi's - this was her first kiss - she stopped breathing. It wasn't until  _after_  her head swam with dizziness from the overwhelming sensation of his lips caressing hers, the anticipation of what was about to come, and some slight intoxication from earlier, that she forced herself to breathe again.

When the nameless alien let out a husky moan, Chi-Chi felt a thrill run through her. She kissed back fervently, pressing her tongue through his delicious parting lips. She knew this was all wrong. But she couldn't deny herself of his delicious flavor, his masculine scent, his powerful body prepared to envelop hers.

She was really doing this.

 _Why_  was she doing this when she needed to use her time on this planet to focus on her mission?

Her head was fuzzy, but a simple reminder made things very clear. As his pelvis ground against hers with nothing between them but two thin layers of fabric, his defined, hard bulge pressed against Chi-Chi's heated core.

Chi-Chi took a shuddering breath. She might never have this chance again. Even if she didn't know this man, she couldn't possibly turn him away now. He  _did_  claim he would give her information in the morning. In this crazy, Earth-less universe, she was likely to die a lonely virgin if she walked away from this opportunity. Technically, she wasn't pushing her responsibilities aside by staying the night with him. To wait for his information.

When his calloused hand softly caressed her cheek, Chi-Chi leaned back to press the door open. They backed into the room together, their lips never separating. Again, and harder, he pressed his member between her legs. It was intimidating, how big and solid it felt against her abdomen. Trembling, Chi-Chi fell onto a plush mattress, before being swallowed by darkness as the door locked closed behind the soldier climbing on top of her.

* * *

Kakarot pried his busy lips from the woman's to run a trail of kisses down her jawline and neck, to the hard texture of armor at her neckline. She had no need for protection now. He trailed his hand up her side, seeking purchase on her armor. He gasped when her warm lips caressed his skin, a moist tongue running across the corded muscle along his neck.

With a growl, Kakarot gripped her armor and tore it over her head, feeling only slightly frustrated by the loss of contact from her soft lips in the process. He made up for it after he tossed the armor aside by pressing his wanton lips against hers again. He moaned at the contact. He would let her swallow him whole if she wanted to.

"You," she panted, causing Kakarot to frown as they separated, "what's your name?"

"Ah-ah-ah," Kakarot said, wagging his finger as he sat up to remove his own armor. "We said no names."

"But wh-"

Kakarot ripped his armor off along with his undershirt. When he met her wide-eyed gaze, he smirked. This mysterious Saiyan woman was clearly impressed with what she saw.

"Mm," Kakarot slid over her body, taking in her intoxicating, flowery scent as his lips sought hers again. "Let's just have fun tonight, huh?"

"Fun?" The woman recoiled from his kiss, her eyes set in a glare when he met her gaze. "I am  _more_  than some floozy out for a fun time."

"Oh, are you?" Kakarot wiggles his brows. "Prove it."

* * *

His subsequent growl set her insides on fire. Chi-Chi couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. Maybe it was the alcohol. It had to be the alcohol. Because for this PTO soldier tonight, she felt she was capable of acting the part of a wanton whore - which couldn't be further from who she was.

His fingers were gliding over her skin. Not just running up and down her sides anymore. Somehow, without her notice, he had craftily traced a trail across her abdomen to the apex of her thighs. Chi-Chi was inclined to reproach him for the mischievous move, but an indescribable sensation from his touch at the bud between her legs made her clench her mouth shut. She wouldn't moan like a whore. But that felt  _so good_.

He did it again.

"Mm," Chi-Chi felt as if the sound was pulled from her throat. She arched her back as he rubbed again and a tingle crawled up her spine.

* * *

Kakarot chuckled. "You like that?"

He sat back on his heels as he gingerly slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her uniform. She lifted her hips as he peeled the black pants from her shapely legs to reveal a satin pair of pink panties with a small bow at the center. Kakarot bit his lip as he caught a whiff of her natural perfume coming from the dampened center of her panties. He could feel his cock throbbing as he tossed her leggings aside.

"Shut up," she snapped as she tossed her head back, her hips once again rising in a tantalizing motion.

Kakarot growled and tugged his pants from his waist. She wanted him to shut up. He was more than willing to oblige. He didn't know how much longer he would've lasted anyway, with the dizzying aroma of her arousal tempting him to thrust into her tantalizing sheath of heat. As his cock sprang free, Kakarot tossed his head back and breathed a sigh of relief. It always felt good to get out of that restrictive clothing.

He looked down to see her beautiful face contoured by the shadow of darkness as she spread herself across his bed. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him, almost as if she'd never seen a naked man before. Maybe it had been a while for her. This was going to be good. Humming in anticipation, Kakarot slid over her body.

* * *

Chi-Chi stifled a whimper as the soldier rolled over her, every contour of his well-defined muscles gliding against her skin. His warmth soon blanketed her, leaving nothing between their bare skin but Chi-Chi's elastic top and panties.

She couldn't believe she was really doing this.

Yamcha was probably going to ream her for this when she returned to the ship, if Bulma didn't get to her first. This man was a PTO soldier. She had no business being with him. Regardless of what his race might be, he was a paid killer.

But he was a  _man_.

* * *

"Ohhh," Kakarot murmured as he slid his clock up and down the crease of her panties. "You're so wet."

He was seized by the back of his head. His hair painfully yanked. Warm contact pressed against his face. Kakarot tried to focus with widened eyes on the face touching his.

" _Do_  it," she hissed. "Don't make me wait. Don't let me change my mind."

Kakarot gulped as her grip in his hair tightened, forcing him to turn his head slightly to the side. Damn, that was such a turn on. He was right to hook up with a Saiyan. Tail or no tail, there was no way this woman was anything else.

Kakarot grinned. "Alright!"

He yanked her panties off as viciously as she'd tugged his hair. Thrust into her in one smooth motion. He expected to glide right into her accommodating heat, but was surprised by the amount of resistance he felt. Her jilted whimpering below him wasn't a good sign.

"Hey," Kakarot said hesitantly as he stilled inside her. "Are you-"

"Yes!" she said with a gasp.

As she thrust her hips up to meet his, engulfing his cock completely, Kakarot shuddered. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her still. She couldn't move again like that, or this was going to be over sooner than either of them wanted it to be. Part of him wanted to pull back and sink into her completely again, but he resisted. He needed to build up to the climax. Take it slow.

Like a good fight.

* * *

Chi-Chi was shaking. His arms wrapped tightly around her were comforting, distracting her from the throbbing pain between her legs. She felt so stupid for forcing him in so quickly. Fortunately, he seemed willing to take it slow. As she shifted experimentally and his grip around her tightened, she realized he didn't intend to let her move.

"Um," Chi-Chi said, licking her drying lips. "Y-"

She tensed when his warm breath blew on her neck. "Shhh..."

Chi-Chi panted as moist pressure traveled across her throat. The sharpness of teeth grazing her fine skin made her inhale sharply. She felt and heard him chuckle against her neck. He was enjoying toying with her like this.

With a growl, Chi-Chi clawed her fingers into his toned hips, threw herself against his body weight, and tossed him back to the mattress, pinning the soldier down. A triumphant smile spread across her face as she straddled his hips, watching his chiseled jaw drop. Chi-Chi reached for the elastic in her hair, prying it loose without ever breaking eye contact with him. His mesmerized look made Chi-Chi feel incredibly sexy as her long hair fell over her shoulders. She'd never had this effect on a man before, at least not in a way that she would encourage.

* * *

Kakarot gripped her hips and thrust. First time or not, this woman clearly wanted it. He was done playing with her. The gasp he elicited with his thrust was all the encouragement he needed. He could listen to her make that breathless noise all night. Too bad she didn't know his name.

He would've loved to hear her scream it.

* * *

Chi-Chi fell into him on the next thrust. She smoothed her hands over the curves of his pecs. Pressed her lips to his collarbone as he murmured unintelligibly beneath her. His slick skin felt like a work of art, perfectly molded clay beneath her fingertips. Simply beautiful. When he thrust again, Chi-Chi threw her head back and cried at the powerful sensation. He was so deep inside her.

* * *

Kakarot was losing it. He wanted to hear he cry out like that again before he came. He thrust harder. And faster. Panting more heavily with every thrust. Each thrust seemed to drive her closer to the edge. Each time she moved or made a sound, Kakarot felt the tremors in his body becoming harder to control. Every nerve yearned for his release. But he refused to let that happen before feeling her clench around him. He couldn't wait for it. Kakarot bucked her off his hips and rolled her onto her back.

* * *

The transition was so seamless that his next thrust felt like a continuation of the last one. Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around the soldier as he drove into her deeper. She squirmed at the surprising sensation of his hand sliding beneath her fitted top, cupping her breast while he continued to move on top of her. His fingers brushing against her nipple seemed to heighten the sensation she was feeling deep in her core. At this angle, he was hitting just the right place inside her. Every stroke made her want to wrap her legs around him a little tighter.

* * *

Her legs were like a vice. Kakarot couldn't get away if he wanted to. But he'd have to be out of his mind to want that. She was so demanding. She was so  _tight_.

Kakarot felt an involuntary shiver on his next thrust. He squeezed the fleshy mound in his hand, biting his bottom lip as he admired the perfect softness of her breast. His hand slid down her rib cage and onto the mattress as he grit his teeth and continued to ride this out, sweat trickling down his forehead. He knew he couldn't make it any longer.

Fortunately, she'd begun mewling in ecstasy below him.

* * *

Chi-Chi cried out as a final wave of euphoric sensation overwhelmed her. The soldier tensed, grunted, pressed his forehead to hers before muttering curses under his breath. When he collapsed, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and let his weight settle over her. She panted as the high lingered, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. With each breath, her limbs grew heavier. Her legs slid from his waist to rest on the mattress.

Warm air brushed her neck as he sighed. "That was great."

"Yeah," she breathed. In spite of her moral disapproval of what she'd just done with this strange man, Chi-Chi couldn't deny her satisfaction. "Yeah, it really was."

* * *

Kakarot shifted his weight to his elbows, giving her some reprieve from his weight. He bit his lip at the sensation of her bare skin sliding against his again. One glance down the length of her body, and he could already feel himself growing hard again.

He brushed her hair aside to press his lip to the soft junction just below her ear. "Want to go again?"

He waited. When she took a breath, he felt his anticipation rise like he hadn't expected. Her answer shouldn't have mattered to him. He didn't even know her name, or what assignment brought her to this planet. If she wanted to leave, oh well. Yet when her chest finished drawing air, he found himself holding his breath.

She said nothing. Her chest rose and sank again before Kakarot looked at her tranquil face. She was asleep. She was  _sleeping_. Apparently, he wore her out. Kakarot smirked as he rolled off the woman to share the other side of the bed. He supposed he could use some rest, too.

They could always go another round in the morning.


End file.
